Comforting Hands to Ease Away the Pain
by jj-monster
Summary: (NS) It's Tori's 13th birthday and her parents are too busy fighting with each other to pay any attention to her. What happens when Dustin thinks of an idea to help her? Will Tori take up the offer? (ToriDustin)
1. The Idea, and A Kiss On the Cheek

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers ext… Haven't you memorized this yet?

AN: Another fic to keep me from updating my others. x3 I am so lazy. Heehee. Anyways, I wanted to take a break from my other fics and write/type a new one, so here it is! oo; Oh yeah, in case you guys wanted to know, or you didn't read the summary well, Dustin is 13 and Tori just turned 13. They were originally going to both be 6, but I changed my mind. oo;

* * *

Tori Hanson ran out her front door and continues running somewhere, with her eyes full of anger, and brimmed with tears. She was sick of it. Sick of the yelling, sick of them always fighting, ignoring everything that she says. She dealt with that all that she could, but this time they went too far. Tori's father got so mad and angry with his wife, that he had a fit. He threw chairs and other objects across the room, just barely hitting Tori's mother and Tori herself. Tori tried to get her dad to calm down, begging him to stop, but her dad just backhanded her across the face, giving her a huge bruise on her left cheek. That is when she ran out the front door, not caring if her parents followed her… she just kept running.  
She ran to the only place where she could think in peace. The beach. It was bad enough that it was her 13th birthday, and they forgot about it, but backhanding her across the face… what a pleasant birthday present that was. Tori bent her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, feeling her tears start to fall. She remembered the time when her family was happy, without fighting. It was about a year ago. How Tori missed those days. Her parents and her would go on picnics to the park, theme parks, and other vacations, but one day it all changed. Tori didn't know why or how, one day they just started yelling at each other. Tori sniffed slightly, continuing to stare out across the large ocean, not noticing the soft footsteps behind her. "Hey..." Tori didn't need to look to know who it was.  
Tori sighed and answered to the voice, "Hey Dustin…" Dustin sat next to her, and then asked with concern, "What's wrong Tor? Isn't it your birthday?" Tori shut her eyes tightly, hoping that he doesn't see the bruise, but she failed. "Dude, Tor… what happened?" Tori just opened her eyes, holding back tears and searched for the words she could use then answered softly, "Them… my parents. I tried to make it better…" Dustin then could figure out what happened with the small answer she gave. Tori had gone to him crying before, telling him about her parents, and what they do. "So… let me guess. Your father got so angry that he slapped you when you tried to stop them?" Tori just nodded.  
Dustin looked out at the water, sitting in silence. Tori then spoke, "It's just scary Dust… I feel like any day now, one of them is going to file a divorce and split my sister and I between them." "You could always stay at my house for a while, if you want Tor. My family won't mind." "What good would that do?" Dustin shrugged and smiled slightly, "I don't know. I guess it was just a hopeful idea." A small smile crept onto Tori's face and she leaned toward Dustin, resting her head on his shoulder. Dustin smiled, "Dude, I almost forgot!" Tori sat up and watched Dustin pull out a blue box from his yellow jacket pocket. Dustin gave the small box to Tori, and then turned slightly so he could see her better. Tori just held it in her hands for a while, tossing glances toward Dustin. "Well, Are you going to open it?" Dustin asked with a smile.  
Tori smiled back then opened the box and a smile grew on her face. It was a necklace with a light blue mini-surfboard pendant. Tori ran her fingertips along the diamonds on the surfboard arranged to make a cursive 'T', and looked at Dustin. She leaned to Dustin and kissed his cheek lightly and leaned back saying, "It's beautiful, thank you." Dustin smiled with a red tint to his cheeks and said, "Happy Birthday, Tor." Tori leaned on Dustin, laying her head on his shoulder and smiled at the water in front of her. This was surely, one of the best birthdays that she has ever had.

* * *

AN: I'm not sure if I'll continue this. –considers the thought- We will see. Review please! 


	2. Good Day, To Bad Day, To Even Worse

**Disclaimer: The standard one… Don't you ever get tired of typing this at the beginning of every chapter?**

AN: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I was busy doing projects and crap for school, so yeah. Sorry. xo; Thanks for the reviews people! Wow. I've never had this many reviews in a short span of time. Was it… 7 reviews in 3 days maybe? Wow. Thanks.

KirCo4ever: Thankies, Thankies. ; Yeah… I have issues putting things like family problems in my stories. oo; Yes, what would a story be without Dustin? 3 Thanks again.

Thalia-Sandy: Thankies. I continued finally! Yay!

Garnetred: Yeah. A few people think that it was sweet of Dustin. –shrug- I'm not really sure what I am going to do in this fic, so we will see. 3

Navy-Thunder: Well this story isn't over yet, is it?

YellowCrimsonforever: xD I'll try to update DoubleDead. I'm just having a bit of writer's block. –coughforgotwhatIwasgoingtomakehappencough- x3

CamFan4Ever: I know. Poor Tori.

Crimson-Ranger: Teehee. o.o

BlueAngel07: I updated as quick as I could.

Jorgitosbabe: I continued, so yeah. I hope you'll be satisfied with it. Though the chapter is kind of random… the first part anyway.

AN: I just realized that this chapter is… weird. I put random characters as people I know from school, so yeah. It might be a little out-of-character. Just warning you. xD Yeah. It's a long-ass chapter as you can see. oo; I might have to continue the school day in the next chapter. Most likely.

_Chapter 2: Good Day, to Bad Day, to Worse. Part 1_

Tori woke up the next morning and just stayed in bed, not feeling like going to school that day. She gave up, and then got out of bed at around 7:30 AM. "Shit!" she muttered to herself. Tori was usually gone by this time. Tori searched around in her clothes as fast as she could then put on baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a strange blue design on the front, and blue-striped sneakers. She quickly put in her makeup and almost left her room when she remembered something. Her body seemed to calm down as she smiled to the necklace on her desk that she had gotten the day before on her birthday. She put it on then put her bag over her shoulders, finally walking out the door, trying not to wake up anyone that was still sleeping.  
Her feet seemed to lead the way to school as her thoughts were somewhere else. When Tori looked up, she noticed that she was halfway to school. She yawned, wishing that she had gotten more than the 6 hours of sleep that she got last night. She had returned home late last night to her parents yelling at her for running off, then she just layed on her bed and cried for at least an hour. Tori felt a jolt of slight pain in her forehead and blushed a bit, noticing that she just ran into the fence pole in the schoolyard. She shook her head then continued to walk until she got to the opening of the fence and wondered why they had a fence anyway. It wasn't like anyone was going to run out of school anytime soon.  
She stood in her usual spot by the monkey bars and leaned against the pole, letting her bag slip off her shoulders. She brought her wrist up and looked at her watch. She had almost 10 minutes before school officially started. Tori knew that Dustin wouldn't be coming for at least 5 more minutes, so she took the time to look at the people she knew around her. Tori looked to the steps of the school and saw Skater boy Shane, as she called him. Shane caught her eyes and waved slightly to her. Tori waved back then smiled half-heartedly. She continued looking until she saw the Bradley brothers leaning against a wall, looking at 'fine chicks' as they often called it. Tori raised her eyebrow slightly as they pointed to Marah and Kapri, the popular girls of her school, and muttered to each other. Tori hated those two with a passion. Well, she hated Kapri with a passion, but she could deal with Marah.  
She heard a voice call her name and looked in front of her seeing Dustin standing there. "Hey, Tori. How did it go with your parents last night?" Dustin questioned her with a slight tilt of his head. "The same old thing… they yelled at me for running out of the house without letting them know where I went…" Tori sighed, "the same old thing." "Oh… Sorry if I made you miss your curfew." Tori smiled, "It's alright Dustin, really. Being with you outside without the fighting of my parents if better then trying to watch a rerun of your favorite show with them yelling." Dustin grinned, "Yeah. No one can resist this." Tori playfully punched him in the arm as he snickered, right when the bell rang. They walked together inside in silence, trying to get past the bunch of people trying to all get inside at once. Dustin glanced at the necklace around Tori's neck and smiled to himself, remembering the night before. He sighed happily then waved to Tori as she left him to go to her locker. Dustin walked to his locker, actually looking forward to Gym.  
Tori and Dustin met up after they changed into their gym clothes and sat in the room where they waited for the morning announcements. Tori sat next to Dustin, slightly leaning on him, lost in her own thoughts once again. She started to doze off and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Dustin smiled slightly then shook her lightly to wake her when it was time to go up to the actual gym. Tori's eyes fluttered open and she got up, following Dustin up to the gym.  
The gym teacher announced that they were going to play kickball and a few students groaned in response. "Now I know that you may not like kickball," the teacher glared at Hunter Bradley for yelling, 'Hate it? You have to be kidding me!' "Anyways... I know that you may not like kickball, but part of the grade for gym goes to participation, so go for it!" Tori was relieved when she was chosen to be on Dustin's team then sat down on the bleachers next to Dustin to wait in line to kick. Every once and a while, Dustin and Tori would comment how people on their team kicked, then in what seemed to be a few seconds, it was Dustin's turn. Tori watched at Dustin concentrated on the ball that was being rolled to him feet then brought his leg back and kicked the ball as hard as he could. Everyone watched as the ball flew across the gym. Dustin sprinted to first base as the ball bounced once and someone missed catching it. Dustin stayed where he was at, and then it was Tori's turn to kick.  
Someone from the other team in the field yelled to the other played to move in as Tori got into place. The ball came rolling to her and she tried to kick it, but it flew past her legs making her fall onto her butt. Dustin watched her and wondered if she was all right as the rest of the class laughed at Tori. Tori stood up, blushed a bright red, as she got ready for the next pitch. The class just kept laughing and she saw the teacher manage a snicker or two. Tori became so angry and just yelled, "Can we get the game continued please?!" The people who were laughing calmed down as the pitcher got ready to roll the ball to Tori. Tori was so angry at this point, as her fists were clenched into tight fists that made her hands bleed from her nails.  
The pitcher finally rolled the ball, and Tori threw a death glare at the ball, and then swung her leg forward as it slammed into the ball. The whole class gasped as the ball flew with speed like a jet across the gym and out the open gym door, just barely missing the janitor. Tori ran as fast as she could to first base as Dustin managed to close his open mouth to run with her. They both hit home plate as someone brought the ball in, saying that it hit Kapri in the head. Tori snickered softly to herself about that then sat with Dustin at the end of the line, high-fiving him.

AN: Yeah, I'll have to cut it there, because Microsoft word tells me that it's 3 pages long.Well... I think it lied. Don't you?Oh well, part 2 is next chapter!


	3. Good Day, Bad Day, Even Worse Part 2

Disclaimer: The standard one… dur.

AN: So many reviews in so little time. x.x; –dies- x.x Sooo sceereh. –ok- Anyways, now the long list of shoutout things. o.o

**PrudencePiperHalliwell**: McDonalds, I'm lovin' it! x3 Thankies! Yes, it is a Dustin/Tori fic, or… it will eventually be that soon.

**Thalia-Sandy**: Thankies! I updated. Hoorah!

**Garnetred**: Yes. Poor Kapri. –tear- Not. x3 Heehee. Many people seemed to think that was funny. Hehe.

**Crimson kittycat**: Aren't you happy I updated? I am!

**Yellowcrimsonforever**: Heehee. It was fun typing that chapter. x3 Thankies.

**BlueAngel07**: Thankies. I updated! Wee!

**CamFan4ever**: Heehee. x3 I shall think of more ways to torment Kapri. Maybe a team thing between Dustin and Tori? Maybe Shane could get involved… Hmm… -ponders this-

**Jorgitosbabe**: Meep. I updated! Yaaaaay!

AN: Just to let you know so people don't get confused, I'm making it so that Blake and Hunter don't get into Motocross until they're a bit older. I'm sorry for the all un-details of Language Arts class, but there was nothing that could really fit in the story that I could fit there. Oh well. And now for what you've all been waiting for… THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

_**Chapter 3:** Good Day, to Bad Day, to Worse. Part 2_

Tori walked out of the locker room and got her stuff from her locker for Language Arts. She walked into the classroom, and before she knew it, the bell for the class to be over rung. Tori strode to her locker from her Language Arts, which went pretty well, and mindlessly turned the lock through her combination. She smiled as Dustin walked to his locker, which was right next to hers, and put in his combination. "Did you see Kapri's face? It was totally swollen, dude!" Dustin exclaimed to Tori, his face brightened with happiness. Tori's smile grew, "Yeah! Kind of serves her right though, after all her antics with me. About time I got revenge." Dustin smiled, "Yeah." Tori got her stuff for Social Studies and Science, since both classes were on the third floor, and closed her locker. "Well, I better get going. Miss Radel only gives us three minutes to get up there. It's a killer for us with lockers on the first floor…" Tori said, frowning. "Yeah. I have Science first and Mrs. Munson isn't that bad with tardies, but she does get a little pissy," Dustin replied, also frowning. "Well, I guess we better get going, eh Dust?" Dustin just nodded and closed his locker after getting his stuff.  
They walked together up the flights of stairs to the third floor, chatting softly to one another and went their separate ways to their classes. Tori walked into Miss Radel's classroom and sat down in her desk getting out the assignment that was due that day. "Shit," Tori swore under her breath, realizing that it wasn't finished. Her school had a strict homework rule: No Homework equals a detention. She bit her lip nervously, knowing that Miss Radel had a temper, a loud one at that. Miss Radel went along the rows of desks and checked everyone's homework, making sure that it was done. She stopped at Tori's desk and scowled at Tori. "You know the punishment Miss Hansen. You will see me after school," the teacher just said, surprisingly calm. Tori just nodded taking out her Social Studies book and getting to work on the overdue assignment, holding back tears, knowing what her parents will do when they find out. Tori worked on the assignment like it was the last thing keeping her alive and suddenly the teacher yelled, "Everything off your desks! That means you Tori!" Tori slightly whimpered and slid her stuff off her desk as the teacher continued yelling, "I don't care that it was your birthday yesterday! You should've got the assignment done!" Tori just kept her big blue eyes on the board, listening to the teacher rant, ignoring the muttering of the other students.  
The bell rang for class to be over, and Tori picked up her things and almost dashed out of the classroom. Dustin looked at her with loads of concern in his eyes as she walked past him on his way to Miss Radel's class, and Tori just gave waved her hand in a way that said 'Don't worry about it'. Tori continued to walk to her Science class, as Dustin walked into Miss Radel's classroom. She sat in her spot, which was one of those who were in front, taking out her notes from yesterday. Tori groaned as she saw that they weren't done either, she had missed a word. Tori slanted up her notebook so that only she could see what was on the page, and listened to Mrs. Munson speaking. Luckily Mrs. Munson didn't call on her to read the definition of one of the words. Mrs. Munson went on calling on people to answer questions off a worksheet that was also due that day, which Tori got done, luckily.  
Tori grinned a few minutes later as the bell rang for lunch as she got together her stuff and left to her locker on first floor. She put her stuff in her locker after successfully opening it, and closed it. She leaned on her locker staring at the ground waiting for Dustin to get to his locker. She almost fell over from fear and surprise when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Tori looked to who tapped her and smiled, seeing that it was Dustin. She watched him turn the lock on his locker and put his stuff into his locker, her mind drifting away from the present time and place. Tori snapped back from her drifting thoughts to the loud sound of a locker slamming shut. Dustin grinned slightly at her jumping. "Dude, what's wrong? I've caught you daydreaming twice already," Dustin asked, starting to walk toward the lunch line. Tori followed close beside him and sighed, "I have detention tonight." Dustin slightly raised his eyebrow, stepping into the lunch line, "Radel?" Tori groaned and nodded, stepping behind him. Dustin groaned also, "I never did like that… well… teacher." Tori raised her eyebrow, thinking that he was going to call her a bitch.  
They took their food and walked to a half-empty table and sat at the end. Tori picked at her mashed potatoes and dry Salisbury steak and shook her head, "Damn lunch food." She looked to Dustin and made a face at him practically gulping down all his food. Dustin looked up and asked, "What? I'm hungry! I didn't eat anything last night." Tori raised her eyebrow and drank her milk, "Ready to go?" Dustin nodded finishing his steak and got up, following Tori to the trash cans. Tori dumped her trash into the trashcan and smiled at the lunch lady, who smiled back. When they got to the door to go outside for their only recess, Blake Bradley stopped them. Dustin narrowed his chocolate-colored eyes at Blake and scowled, "What do you want?" Blake just scowled back, and so did his brother Hunter, whom was behind him. Blake turned to Tori and asked in an almost soothing voice, "Hey Tori… Why don't you come hang with us… clean folk today," empathizing 'clean', looking at the motorcross fanatic next to Tori.

Dustin scowled again and Tori almost squealed. "YES! I mean… yeah sure." Dustin just stood there watching Tori walk off with the Bradleys and sighed. What did Blake have that he didn't? He found himself asking himself a lot of questions like this as he trudged to the playground with his hands buried in his jean pockets. After a few minutes of leaning against the fence, glaring in Blake's direction, the bell rang to go inside. Dustin made sure that he was away from Blake and Tori, who were laughing and smiling at each other, as he got his stuff and went to math class. He sat in his seat in the upper corner of the room and silently doodled on his homework, not noticing when Tori and Blake entered the room and sat in their seats that were, unfortunant to Dustin, right next to each other. Dustin scowled again as Tori and Blake whispered and laughed to each other. Lord will he be happy when the day is over.

Dustin was thrilled when the bell rang to go home as he sat in study hall, mindlessly doodling in his notebook. He dashed out the door and to his locker, rushing to get his stuff. Dustin softly banged his head against his locker door as Tori walked to him. "Dustin, what's wrong? We barely talked after lunch," Tori asked him, obviously concerned. 'Oh. You actually noticed? I thought you were too busy with Blake. All that giggling and chattering you were doing didn't seem like you missed me much...' Dustin put on a fake smile, "Nothing, just wiped." Tori nodded to him and got her stuff, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, since I have detention with a dragon named Radel." Dustin was tempted to snicker, but he held it in, "Alright. See you later." Tori nodded again and made her way to Miss Radel's room, leaving a slightly pissed off Dustin.

Tori almost pranced into her room after her detention and quickly got her cell phone and dialed in a number. A slightly faint and drowsy voice answered, "Hello?" "Dustin! The most wonderful thing happened!" 'What, Blake got ran over by some drunk in a Pepsi Truck?' Dustin's mouth dropped as Tori practically squealed into the phone, "Blake Bradley asked me out! Turns out that he had detention too, and when our detentions were over, he asked me!!" Dustin was silent for a moment and said calmly, "What did you say?" "I said yes! I'm so happy!" "Yeah, me too…" Tori didn't notice the slight unhappiness in his voice as she squealed happily into the phone. Tori finally stopped then said, "Well, I got to go. My parents are calling." Dustin just mutter an 'okay, bye' into the phone then hung up before Tori said anything else. He fell onto his bed, face-first into his faded yellow pillow, and screamed with all his might.

Tori skipped downstairs to where her parents were, and was instructed to sit down. She did as she was told and listened to her parents. "Uh… honey… I'm not sure how to say this… but…" Tori's mother stuttered. Tori's dad stated in a strong voice, annoyed, "Your mom and I are getting a divorce." Tori thought her heart had fallen and broke in her stomach as if it were made of glass and she dashed upstairs and into her room. She fell onto her bed and cried, eventually falling asleep still in her clothes she wore to school.

* * *

AN: Yay! I finally updated! Woo. Let's all do a happy dance now! –does the happy dance- Sorry I didn't update sooner, my keyboard didn't work so I couldn't update. Before that happened, I was just plain lazy. xD 


	4. Bad Morning Changes Into Better Afternoo...

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and all that good crap.

AN: Here are the Shoutouts!

**Thalia-Sandy:** Yes, he's jealous. Heehee. Thanks, I will. (I updated as soon as I could or felt, sorry. D:)

**Jo-Ji and Mr. Piggy:** Yes, poor Dustin. o.o; Thanks Mr. Piggy!

**Jorgitosbabe:** I updated as soon as I could.

**KirCo4ever:** Yeah, Poor Tori. Her dad seems evil. I don't know why. oo; Dustin will feel better, eventually. Thanks!

**Garnetred:** Yeah, I hate those days too. They really ruin everything.

**PrudencePiperHalliwell:** Lol, I try my best to make them long. It's kind of hard sometimes though. Yay, I updated. xP

**YellowCrimsonforever:** Yeah. Hehe, Yep, Dustin is jealous all right. Poor Tori, but hey, she knew it would happen sooner or later.

**Crimson kittycat:** I updated as soon as I could. I'm happy that I updated too. Sorry for not reviewing your story in a while.

**CamFan4Ever:** So many people say poor Tori but not many 'Poor Dustin's. Poor neglected Dustin. Hehe, just kidding. All of them gang up on Kapri? Hmm… I shall think about that. Hehe.

AN: Just a quick note, thoughts are in italics and only Dustin and Tori have the thoughts in this story. So pay attention to whose point of view it is.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad morning, moves into better afternoon.

Tori hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before, she kept waking up in the middle of the night so she only got about maybe an hour and a half worth of sleep. When she woke up, she noticed that it was 8:10 in the morning, the time when school starts. "Crap… I hate it when this happens," she muttered to herself, getting out of bed. Tori rushed through her closet and found a pair of blue hip-huggers, a white T-shirt, and a light blue jacket. She quickly put that on and put on her sneakers after she forced her socks on her feet. She didn't bother with her hair and makeup and just got her bag and quickly left her house walking to school like she always does.  
When she got to school, it was already second period so she quickly put her stuff in her locker and ran to her gym locker. She got dressed in her gym clothes as fast as she could then walked up to the gym, giving the gym teacher her pass. The teacher informed her that they were starting Volleyball that day, and that she was on team number four. The teacher, whose name is Mr. Reid, pointed where her team was and Tori trudged over to where he was pointing, noticing that Dustin wasn't on her team. Tori looked at the team members on the other team and mentally named them off, "Hunter, Valerie, Cam, Blake, and… Dustin?" Her eyes stopped on Dustin who was getting ready to serve, looking straight at her with a slight glare. Tori wondered what was wrong with him, they haven't talked much since the call last night, but then again, she was late this morning.  
She just stared at the ground as Dustin served the ball, with a loud 'boom' echoing through the gym and Tori didn't notice that the ball was heading straight for her. She looked up just as the ball pelted her in the nose with such force, that she fell backwards onto her back. Her hand reached up and touched her nose, blood. She had gotten a nosebleed. Tori stared back at the ground as everyone laughed, including Dustin, who let out a small snicker. Tori's head sprang up and her eyes met Dustin's.  
Dustin saw that her eyes were brimmed with tears and he suddenly felt very guilty as he watched Tori get up and run out of the gym. He sighed deeply as Mr. Reid dismissed everyone early. Everyone rushed into their locker rooms to change back into their normal clothes. After Dustin got dressed in his regular clothes, he trudged out of the locker room and sat down on the stairs leading up to the gym. He leaned his head on the railing near him and sighed deeply. "Why did I do that? God I hope she's all right…" he muttered to himself. Dustin looked up, hearing footsteps, and noticed that it was none other than Blake Bradley. Not now… I'm not in the mood…

"Hey Dustin, nice hit back there. I couldn't of done it better myself," Blake said with a mischievous grin. _What the hell? First Blake is stealing Tori away from me, and now he's befriending me, and basically dissing Tori behind her back! I swear I'll kick his ass…_ "I mean sure she's pretty and all, but she's just not 'my' type. Catch my drift?" _Oh I catch it all right… and I'm beating the shit out of it._ Dustin just nodded. "Don't tell her what I've told you, I'm planning something for her which will take place during the dance on Saturday. I may just loose my patience and do it tomorrow, which is Wednesday, incase you forgot." _Oh, now he's calling me stupid? What is he planning?_ Blake slapped Dustin on the back, making him almost fall forward down the stairs then got up. "Well, I'll be seeing you buddy." _Buddy? Pfft, we're FAR from it, trust me. I've got to find out what he's planning… in the mean time. Where's Tori?_  
Dustin shot up then thought as much as his brain could take then figured, "The girl's bathroom! Duh. Stupid Dustin!" Dustin ran to the south lobby and into the girl's bathroom, relieved that no girls were in there. "Hello?" Dustin asked to the silence, "Tori are you in here?" Dustin heard soft sobs then a muffled, "Go away." Dustin followed the sounds of the sobs then opened the last stall to find Tori curled up on the toilet with tear-stained cheeks and red, softened eyes. "Oh… Tor!"  
Tori shifted a little and hid her face in her arms, once again; emitting just a muffled, "Go away."  
Dustin ignored her request and kneeled by her, rubbing her shoulder. "Tor… I'm sorry about gym class. I just got a bit angry for no reason. I do that sometimes, right?" Tori peeked out at his and nodded slightly. "I remember one time I got so mad in kindergarten when we were learning our colors. Heh. The teacher said Teal was blue and I said that it was green. I kicked the teacher in his… well… yeah. You get the picture." Tori lifted her face and smiled. Dustin could have sworn he heard a giggle coming from Tori. "Heh, see? I'm a funny person," Dustin put his hands on her shoulders and lifted her so she sat upright on the toilet, "I am sorry if I hurt you in there, I truly am."

"Dustin, you gave me a nose bleed…"

"Yeah, well. I also have killer muscles dude." Tori giggled. "Ha! I made you giggle." Dustin stuck his tongue out.

Tori giggled again then brought a hand up and pushed the tongue back in his mouth, leaving her finger on his lips. "Yes… yes you did."

Something strange happened in Tori and Dustin's minds. At that moment, they both had an almost overpowering urge to kiss the other right there, until Dustin broke the silence with a cough. "I think we should get going, it's almost third hour," he said, obviously feeling awkward.

Tori just nodded and hugged Dustin. "Thanks Dustin, for cheering me up."

"No prob. I'm always there for you Tor, even when I caused your pain."

Tori hugged Dustin again and they walked, together, out of the girl's bathroom to their lockers with Dustin still thinking, "What is Blake planning for Saturday?"

* * *

AN: Woot, oh yeah. Who is late? I am. xD Oh well, be happy I actually updated, even if it was like what… a few months late? xD Oh well. Reviews please! –sticks hands out like she's asking for money- 


	5. Getting Down And 'Dirty'

Disclaimer: … Do we always have to post these? D: I'm going to start putting the Disclaimer on the first chapter only. xD

**Garnetred:** Eh… Dustin will, but kind of… lateish. –evil- Yes, I can't believe how evil I made Blake seem. Oh well. (

**Crimson-Ranger:** xD Dude, I think I'm allergic to cleaning my room too. x.o;

**Piggy:** -doesn't say anything about how mean Blake is to Tori-

**Biwwy:** NO. NO ONE SHALL EAT BIWWY. –cries-

**Warstock-Leonhart:** Yay! A new reviewer (I think)! Lol, yes poor Dustin… v.v YAY. I'm on someone's favorite author's list:D –feels so proud of herself-

**Crimson kittycat:** Lol. I am so evil that I didn't make them kiss. xP

**CamFan4Ever:** xDDD –watches at you beat the shit out of Blake- Dustin: YES. YOU GET 'EM GIRL! Me: -sweatdrops at Dustin-

**Thalia-Sandy:** YES. Tori/Dustin forever. Or just Dustin is fine. xD

**KirCo4Ever:** Lol. Thanks. D

**Jorgitosbabe:** xD I updated as soon as I could?

AN: Whew. So many reviews that came in so little time. xD Anyways, onto the next chapter. o.o

* * *

Chapter 5: Getting Down and 'Dirty' 

Dustin woke up and groaned at his clock stating, obviously, that he was off schedule. _Why? Why me?_ He got dressed as fast as he could then wiped his strangely moist eyes._ I must have been crying in my sleep again… I've got to stop doing that._ Just as Dustin grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders, ready to go, his eye caught hold of a picture on his side table. It was a picture that was taken of him and Tori on Dustin's 3rd birthday. Dustin's face was covered in chocolate frosting from the cake, and Tori was near him with a finger in her mouth from her trying some of the frosting off of Dustin. He smiled at the picture then left to go to school.  
When Dustin got to school, he yawned pulling down at his yellow sweatshirt and pulled up his baggy blue jeans slightly, obviously tired. He looked up and tilted his head slightly to one side at a crowd around a mud puddle from the night's rain showers. Because he was curious, he ran over to the crowd and fought his way to the front and almost gasped at what he saw. Tori was, once again, on the ground, but not like before. This time she was coated with mud. Her hair seemed a natural brown, and her clothes were no longer blue or any visible color but brown. Then Dustin noticed her eyes; they were shining as tears freely flew down her cheeks, which smudged her makeup a little. Tori looked up at him then shot up, and ran down the street. Dustin glared at the one who he thought was behind this, who just happened to be laughing the loudest. _Blake…_  
Blake noticed Dustin there and walked up to him, not noticing the glare. "Haha, that was rich. Wasn't it Dustin?" Blake asked Dustin with a slap on the back.

Dustin glared at him some more then answered, or rather yelled, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down buddy."

"One thing… I AM NOT YOUR BUDDY. I am far from it, and for what you just did; I'm even FARTHER from being your buddy if possible. So why'd you do it?"

Blake grinned. "I told you yesterday. Tori isn't my type and I had something planned for her at the dance, but I lost my patience."

"I know what you said before Blake. Why and what the hell did you do to Tori!"

"Simple. I just made out with her last night then broke up with her just a few minutes ago, then she tried to hug me trying to 'fix' our relationship. Then I had a 'reflex', and pushed her in that mud puddle over there."

"You bastard!"

"Oh. Our wittle Dusty knows some pretty big words for a big bo-" Blake was cut off by Dustin's fist connecting to his jaw. An audible crack was heard and blood started to fall from Blake's mouth. Dustin's fists were clenched as he glared his hardest at Blake as Blake himself fell over from the blow. Dustin then ran off to find Tori, hoping that she didn't do anything drastic.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know that was a short chapter. Oh well, get over it. xP They seem to get up late a lot. Don't they? Hmm. Oh well. I do that a lot. xD 


	6. Getting Close and Personal Sort of

Disclaimer: See the chapters before this one…

AN: I accidentally deleted all of my review alerts, but I remember what the majority of you said. You all really were glad with Dustin punching Blake, weren't you? xP Anyways. said that my 'Insane RP' fic was against the rules, so I couldn't update any of my fics for a while. –shrugs- Oh well. I'm updating now, aren't I? Since I haven't updated in a very long time. I'm updating all my fics that need updating! Completed fics are well… completed, so yeah. I won't update them. xP Onto the next chapter!

* * *

Dustin looked at his watch after at least an hour of looking for Tori. _4:15 PM… shit. I've been looking for her all day! Where could she be?_ As if on cue, he heard soft sobs coming from the lake up ahead, and knew that it was Tori. Dustin ran as fast as he could to the lake, and saw Tori curled up against a tree with her arms tucked under her. His heart fell and he sighed to himself, walking to where Tori was, and sitting cross-legged near her. Tori looked up as Dustin rubbed her back comfortingly and Dustin could see by her shimmering eyes, that she was thinking about a lot of things while she was lying there. Tori practically leaped onto Dustin and wrapped her arms around his torso. Dustin just awed to himself and leaned his cheek on her head as she sobbed against his chest. Dustin rubbed her back comfortingly for what seemed to be at least a half-hour before Tori finally calmed down enough to speak. 

"Why me. Tell me, Dustin… why did he have to that to me?" Tori sniffled slightly, "I really liked him."

Dustin's heart sank a bit at the last part of her words, but he said anyway, "Because most popular guys are like that. You know, most of the 'fame' goes to their heads, and to keep the fame, they have to do something that'll make everyone still like them, and not think they're boring."

Tori blinked at his sudden unknown knowledge then slightly giggled, "When did you become so smart?"

"Oh I don't know," Dustin said then figured out what she meant, "hey! That was uncalled for!"

Tori giggled then hugged him, "I'm sorry Dusty."

"Well at least I made you feel better," Dustin mumbled, but Tori still heard it.

"I know. You always do." An awkward silence settled in on the pair and Tori sighed, placing her head back on Dustin's chest.

Dustin lightly petted her head then asked, "Is there something else rather than Blake that you would like to talk about?"

Tori clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from being visible. _Shit… how can he tell that something's wrong?_

Dustin noticed her eyes tightly shut then said calmly and comfortingly, "Tor?"

Tori calmed down a bit then looked up at him, answering, "My parents actually declared divorce last night. My dad says that he's going to take me and move on the other side of the country. And last night…" Tori looked down and clenched her eyes shut again as a tear ran down her cheek.

Dustin took his hand and lifted her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb, nodding, silently asking her to continue.

"Last night he slapped my mom," Tori said, getting a small gasp from Dustin," she said she'll take me and my sister, then run away… go into hiding, and he said that she's a bitch and that it's not her choice of what's best for me anymore."

Dustin hugged Tori tightly and said, feeling his own tears rolling down his cheeks, "Oh Tor, he doesn't know anything. If you ask me, I think that he needs anger management, serious anger management." Tori smiled. Dustin lifted her face so he could look in her eyes then put his hands on her shoulders, "And if it helps, you can always stay at my house for a while. You know my parents love you."

Tori smiled. "That sounds… perfect right now. But I can't leave my mom and my sister behind to my dad's wrath… who knows what he'd do."

Dustin nodded in agreement then smiled, tilting his head slightly, "I'll think of something, and if that doesn't work, I'm come over there and kidnap you, your sister, and your mother, then send your dad to the nutty-house."

Tori giggled and Dustin laughed with her. They both stood up and Tori hugged him, then said, "Thanks Dustin, you're the best."

"Yeah," Dustin dusted (Haha… sorry. That sounded funny. xD) his shirt off then fixed it egotisically, winking at Tori, "I know I am."

Tori punched him playfully in the arm then they laughed together. "No really Dustin, you are." Tori smiled at Dustin, and Dustin smiled back. Tori raised herself on her toes, since Dustin was a couple inches taller than her, then kissed him on the cheek.

Dustin blinked and a red tint was forming on his cheeks. He coughed awkwardly then held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Tori nodded and laced her arm with his, "Yes, we shall." And they headed off happily to their homes.

* * *

HA. See! I can update! xD And you guys doubted me! Wait, no you didn't. Dammit. D: 


End file.
